Love Song For a Vampire
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: 1483 - A los pies del castillo Drácula, Alucard encuentra el cadáver de una mujer. En sus brazos, un bebé al borde de la muerte. Esta es la historia de ese bebé. Su nombre, Ilona.
1. Prologo - Ilona

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Ayer ya comente en 'Off To The Races' que no iba a seguir esa historia por 'motivos' (podéis leerlos en la historia, deje una nota) y que mi queridísima Arih me recomendó escribir otra cosa durante un tiempo, para volver a engancharme a esto de escribir historias. **

**Voy a seguir su consejo y voy a alejarme de los actores británicos y sus personajes un poco, y dedicarme a otras historias. Por mi propia salud mental, más que nada. **

**Y así, ¡empezamos esta historia de Hellsing! **

**Espero que os guste y las que seguís mis historias de Loki (que si voy a continuar) tengáis un poco de paciencia conmigo. **

**¡Un beso a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo - Ilona<strong>

_Tomare tu amor, me quedare con tu odio, me llevare tu deseo. Me quedare con tu corazón, me quedare con tu dolor. Te devolveré a la vida. Destruiré el mundo cuando se ponga en tu contra, lo haré arder. _

_Chester Bennington & DJ Z-Trip – THE WALKING DEAD_

El sonido de sus tacones hacia eco en las paredes del callejón.

Andaba sola, sin prestar atención a las miradas de la gente a su alrededor.

Tenía claro su objetivo.

Se acerco con una sonrisa traviesa a la puerta, ondulando la caderas y se planto frente al guardia de seguridad.

-¿Nombre? - pregunto el segurata mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Esta justo aquí – dijo señalando la carpeta que sujetaba. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y vio como el rostro del hombre se relajaba.

-Ya veo... - dijo con voz monótona – Por favor, pase.

Se hizo a un lado y desato el cordón de seda que separaba la cola de gente de la entrada al club. Ignorando las quejas de los que esperaban a entrar, Ilona abrió la puerta de golpe. Paso de largo a los trabajadores del club que le preguntaban si necesitaba dejar algo en el armario o si quería algo de beber, bajo a la pista de baile. Sabía que él ya estaba aquí, solo faltaba llamar su atención y dejar que picara el anzuelo.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus rizos castaños cayeran salvajes por su espalda, levanto los brazos y empezó a contonearse. En pocos minutos tenía una pequeña multitud pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Ilona escaneo sus alrededores y entonces lo vio.

Estaba sentando en la barra, mirándola y sonriendo. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro y tenia a dos chicas pegadas a él. Ilona le lanzo su mejor sonrisa y empezó a moverse sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Casi enseguida, él se levanto y se acerco a ella. Ilona sonrió y siguió bailando, dejando que él se pegara a ella.

Estuvieron así unos minutos cuando él empezó a impacientarse. Ilona se hecho a reír, y sin cruzar una sola palabra, lo cogió de la mano y tiro de él hacia la salida del club. Él sonreía y se dejaba hacer.

Salieron a la noche, al frio londinense y aún cogidos de la mano, echaron a andar, adentrándose en el callejón, alejándose del club. Ya a una distancia prudencial del resto del mundo, Ilona se soltó de su mano y se apoyo sobre una de las paredes del callejón. Él se acerco a ella, con lo que ella suponía era un intento de ser seductor, y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara, aprisionándola contra la pared.

-¿Qué hace alguien como tu en un sitio como este? - pregunto él. Ilona se esforzó por no hacer una mueca.

-Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo.

Él rio y enterró su cara en su cuello. Cuando noto sus dientes arañar su piel, antes de que derramara sangre, Ilona le empujo, alejándolo de ella. La espalda de él choco contra la pared contraria y cayo al suelo. Una nube de polvo de ladrillo lo envolvía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Quieres jugar duro, gatita?

-No me llames eso.

Él volvió a acercarse.

-¿No vas a dejar que te pruebe? - pregunto él con voz juguetona mientras acariciaba un mechón del pelo de Ilona

-No te lo has ganado – contesto Ilona.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer para ganármelo?

Ella fingió que se lo pensaba, dejando que él jugara con su pelo.

-Se me ocurren un par de ideas – susurro con voz seductora.

-¿Si?

-Podrías... - empezó a decir mientras a agacharse, la espalda contra la pared. La sonrisa de él se hizo más grande.

-¿Si? - él sonaba ansioso.

-Podrías se un buen chico y quedarte quieto un par de minutos más.

Él río.

-¿Solo un par de minutos más?

-No vamos a necesitar más.

-¿Y eso por qué? - se quejo él con voz aguda.

-Ya lo veras – sonrió ella.

Las manos de él manos fueron directas a su cinturón, desatandolo con rapidez. Miro a Ilona, como invitándola a seguir, pero ella lo miro tranquila, sin hacer nada.

-Aún no me has dicho como te llamas – dijo él, aún ocupado en deshacerse de sus pantalones.

-Me llamo Ilona.

Las manos de él se congelaron y él la miro, asustado.

-¿Qué...?

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque un cañón de pistola contra la cabeza le hizo volverse. Soltó un grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo último que vio antes de convertirse en una nube de polvo fueron unos ojos rojos como la sangre, una sonrisa maníaca y una fedora roja. Su grito de terror hizo eco en el callejón, aún después de muerto.

Ilona se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de los hombros. Una masa negra la cubrió parcialmente, limpiándola, cambiado su ropa. Frente a ella, Alucard sonreía.

-¿Hemos terminado ya? - pregunto ella.

Con un gesto cortes y una pequeña reverencia, Alucard le indico la salida del callejón.

-Después de ti, princesa.

Una sonrisa tan maníaca como la de Alucard se asomo en la boca de Ilona, dejando a la vista unos dientes puntiagudos, serrados. Alucard le devolvió la sonrisa y, hombro con hombro, echaron a andar, dejando atrás los restos polvorientos del vampiro muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¡pues ya estamos en marcha! Espero que os haya gustado ^_^<strong>

**El face claim de Ilona es Eva Green. En concreto, Eva Green en 'Kingdom of Heaven'. Podéis ver fotos, escuchar la playlist del fic, etc, etc, en mi side-blog en Tumblr (tenéis el link en mi perfil). **

**Review! **


	2. Hacia el futuro

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Aquí**** estoy de nuevo con más historia de Hellsing. **

**Esta vez nos vamos para atrás en el tiempo (muy para atrás), pero con buenas razones. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Hacia el futuro<strong>

_Viajo por el camino al paraíso. Viajo por el camino al amor. Viajo por el camino al paraíso, donde la luz de la verdad esta en este mundo. Donde la piedad es bienvenida. Viajo por el camino al paraíso. Tu y yo, al paraíso. No hay más Dios que Ala. _

_Natacha Atlas – Light of Life_

* * *

><p><em>1441<em>

_Frontera de Valaquia y el Imperio Bizantino_

* * *

><p>El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos negros.<p>

Respiro hondo y oteo el horizonte.

Llegarían en cualquier momento.

Miro a su izquierda, alzando la vista a su padre. No le devolvió la mirada, o fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que su hijo mediano lo estaba mirando, rogándole en silencio que cambiara de idea.

Una mano pequeña se colo en su puño y miro a su derecha. Su hermano pequeño, Radu, lo miro asustado. Vlad hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Radu. No nos va a pasar nada.

A sus espaldas, un llanto de mujer hizo eco en la pradera, perdiéndose en el espacio vació.

Vlad sabía que su madre había intentado que su padre cambiara de opinión, pero el voivoda de Valaquia tenia las manos atadas. Habías perdido la guerra contra los turcos hacia años, y ahora el emperador bizantino exigía tributos. Al principio anuales. En los últimos tiempo, mensuales.

Hacia poco menos de seis meses había exigido una muestra de buena voluntad por parte de Vlad II, el Dragón.

Y Vlad II iba a entregar a sus hijos menores a los infieles.

No a Mircea, su hijo mayor y heredero.

No su otro hermano Vlad, el Pío, encaminado a la Iglesia.

Iba a entregar a Vlad, de diez años y a Radu, de siete.

Les habían asegurado que serian bien educados, por maestros valaquios. Aprenderían idiomas, matemáticas, música. El arte de la guerra.

Por la noche su madre había gritado horrorizada ante la idea de visitar Târgoviste, pero su padre le había asegurado que eso no ocurriría.

-Siempre que se comporten, no tienen porque sufrir ningún castigo.

La madre de Vlad había llorado.

Y Vlad supo que antes o después, visitaría Târgoviste.

A lo lejos se oyó el ruido de cascos de caballos. Radu se pego contra Vlad, escondiendo su cara en su hombro.

La comitiva bizantina era tan esplendorosa como su imperio. Eran cuatro y todos iban vestidos de oro. Sus turbantes estaban cubiertos de gemas preciosas y más oro. Sus capas eran un trabajo maestro de brocados y encajes de los colores más vivos que Vlad había visto en su vida. Miro de reojo a su padre. Comparado con los turcos, parecía un mendigo.

Los caballos (tan cubiertos de oro como sus jinetes) se acercaron al trote a la comitiva del voivoda.

No se bajaron.

Uno de los jinetes hablo en voz alta en un idioma que Vlad no reconoció y rápidamente otro de los jinetes tradujo sus palabras.

-Venimos en busca de los hijos del Dragón – tenia un acento fuerte, marcaba mucho las erres.

Vlad II asintió y miro a sus hijos. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que las palabras escaparan de sus labios volvió a cerrarla. La madre de Vlad seguía llorando.

Vlad asintió en silencio y dio un paso hacia la comitiva, arrastrando a Radu consigo. El pequeño se resistió, gritando. Se soltó de la mano de Vlad y se echo en brazos de su madre, aferrándose a su cuello.

Fueron vanos los intentos de que Radu soltara a su madre, hasta que Vlad II intervino.

Arranco a la fuerza a Radu de los brazos de su esposa y le dio una bofetada seca a su hijo. Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Radu, sin control.

-¡Eres el hijo del Dragón! - grito Vlad II - ¡Compórtate como tal!

Agarro a Radu del brazo y lo subió a la fuerza a uno de los caballos.

-No temáis nada – dijo el traductor turco, dirigiéndose a la esposa de Vlad II – Ningún mal acontecerá a vuestros hijos.

Si la mujer lo había odio, no dio muestras de ello. Cayo de rodillas, llorando, mirando a Radu, que lloraba en el caballo, con las manos tendidas hacia su madre.

Vlad miro la escena en silencio y se dirigió a su caballo.

Su padre lo miro en silencio mientras montaba y se acerco a él. Le hizo un gesto para que acercara su odio a su boca y susurro en voz queda.

-Hijo mio, nadie puede elegir su destino. Tu y yo nos debemos a nuestro reino, recuerda esto cuando estés en Constantinopla. El Emperador te ha reclamado, pero debes saber, que un rey puede mover a un hombre, o un padre reclamar a un hijo, pero no olvides que, aunque aquellos que te muevan sean reyes o hombre de poder, solo tu eres responsable de tu alma. Recuerda lo que has aprendido en tu casa y no muestres miedo ante tus enemigos, que cuando abandones este lugar, serán todos. Di la verdad siempre, y mantente firme. Respeta tus creencias. Protege a los desamparados y no hagas mal a los justos. Castiga a los malvados. Ten miedo de Dios y respeta su Palabra. Eres mi hijo y tienes una responsabilidad hacia Valaquia. Compórtate como tal.

Vlad escucho en silencio las palabras de su padre y cuando este acabo asintió, atesorandolas.

La comitiva bizantina se dio la vuelta y, al galope, se alejaron, adentrándose en tierra musulmanas.

De fondo se oían los gritos de su madre y Vlad se volvió a mirar.

Pero sus ojos no se posaron en la figura de su madre de rodillas, o en el cobarde de su padre.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los bosques de Valaquia, cubiertos de niebla, y en los campos que dejaban atrás.

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en sus oídos.

"_Tu y yo nos debemos a nuestro reino"_

Vlad se giro y miro al frente, al futuro que le esperaba.

Si, se dijo a si mismo. Su padre tenia razón.

Tenia una obligación con su reino, su amada Valaquia. Y él solo era responsable de sus actos a ojos de Dios.

Algo se había despertado en su interior.

Pero aún no sabía que.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que lo que me ha costado más escribir es la despedida de Vlad II a Vlad (Alucard). Quería algo con fuerza, algo que marcara a Vlad para el resto de su vida. <strong>

**Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Alucard tiene un código moral muy alto, tanto en vida como en 'muerte' y quería que este discurso sirviera como semilla para ese código. **

**Con este capítulo empezamos una pequeña saga de la vida de Vlad en Turquía, que sera, a su vez, el principio de la historia de como conoce a Ilona. Y no digo nada más que sino os hago spoilers xD **

**Las referencias familiares de Vlad las he sacado de Wikipedia. No sabemos mucho sobre la vida de Vlad antes de llegar al trono de Valaquia, así que he tenido que improvisar un poco. Todos los nombres sin embargo son reales. El padre de Vlad era Vlad II, y tenía un hermano pequeño Radu y dos hermanastros Mircea y otro Vlad (por lo visto no tenían más nombre por aquella época). No sabemos nada de sus madres, así que en mi fic la madre de Vlad tampoco tiene nombre. Podría haber usado uno de los mil nombres de las mil películas de Hollywood que se han hecho sobre Vlad Tepes, pero he preferido dejar a la esposa de Vlad II anónima, por lo menos por ahora. **

**De la estancia en el imperio Bizantino tampoco sabemos mucho, así que en parte me basare en la novela 'Vlad: la última confesión' de C. C. Humphrey. Es una novela histórica y el autor dedico mucho tiempo a investigar sobre la vida de Vlad y dedica muchos capítulos a Vlad como rehén político, así que me guiare por ahí. **

**La novela por cierto, es fantástica, así que si os interesa el tema de Vlad Tepes, totalmente recomendada.**

**Review! **


End file.
